Gilded Cage
by Amy Silver
Summary: I am your average, everyday tomboy. With exceptions. Well, that is until I got sucked into an alternate universe were vampires exist, and werewolves are a rare species that are meant to be kept in a cage.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

I grumble and slam my fist against the button on top of my alarm clock, and get relief from that damned sound. I crawl out of bed and zombie walk to my shower.

Walking to my closet with my comfy green towel wrapped around me, I grab all my clothing, the ones closest, and look at myself in the mirror. My snow white hair, thigh length, stands out against the dark blue of the Nirvana vest with is the same length as my hair. The black skinny jeans under the vest are ripped, after a month of wear, and the black sneakers, barely hanging onto my feet. Because my vests sleeves are huge holes that go to my waist, I have a black crop top on over my bra, so I don't look like a slut. I tie a red checked long sleeve shirt around my waist, and grab my skateboard, and run out of the house, a piece of toast in my mouth, with my schoolbag slung over my shoulder. I plug my earphones in, and play one of my favourite songs, Angel with a shotgun, skating to school.

The only reason I skate to school, is because, I live 3 blocks away, and am too lazy to walk. Because, otherwise my mom would drive me. This is South Africa after all.I am a block or so from school, when I see a new shop. I stop at the entrance, and have a look. Johnny Rock is the name of the place, and it has piqued my interest, so I walk in, and feel like I have died and gone to heaven. Millions of records surround me ranging from Sleeping with Sirens to Metallica. I look at the time on my phone, and see that I have 20 minutes before my first class, so I decide to look around.

I get lost in the variety of music, and actually get lost, with I find insane. Because, I am in a shop for fuck's sake. It is so bad that I call for help, but I swear that this place is fucking abandoned. Well at least I have brilliant music around me. My eye catches sight of one of my favourite bands, All Time Low, and off I go. I start looking through their various albums looking for one I don't have, when I feel this odd sensation in my stomach, like I am going to be sick. I crouch down, and groan. The pain getting more and more intense as the seconds goes. I still myself, and calm down, letting the pain wash over me, until it isn't so bad. Just when I think everything is fine, I feel this burning starting from my toes, then spreading up my calves, then my legs, then nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The burning flooding my body, slowly seeps away. I gasp in a breath, my lungs burning, like I haven't taken a sip of oxygen for over 100 years. I know my senses have been heightened. My ears pick up sounds that I have never heard before, and it terrifies me. I should not fucking hear a butterfly beating it's wings! Smells assault my nose. The stench of rotting plants and animals, the smell of daisies and flowers that I can't name. New colours make my eyes water, and the sharpness at which I can see is terrifying, because I am short sighted, and can see a blade of grass a hundred meters away. My brain automatically puts notices on each smell, like a sweet smell, like meat fresh out the pan is associated animals, like rabbits, or deer. Or the clean smell of water. The only smell that has me cautious, is this chocolaty vanilla smell, that smells so good, but every time I get a whiff of it, my brain screams for me to run as fast as I can in the other direction.

I decide it is now time to get up off my ass and get moving, to see if I can find a person, or cell signal at least. When I get up, I see that I still have most of my stuff, except for the books in my carrier bag, which may not seem like a bad deal, considering that all the books from hell (A: School, read school) have magically disappeared. But not for me. I still had a novel that I wanted to read. One of the most amazing series I have ever read called Percy Jackson. It was the final one of the second series! (A:AMAZING SERIES!) I am so sad, I can feel tears collecting in my eyes. But I must get over it. I stretch, and feel my joints popping, like my spine, neck, and knees. And, once done, I set off into the forest the surrounds my little clearing.

Not long after I move, do I find that water I smelt. A river that is crystal blue, shines in the sunlight, catching my attention, while I am still getting used to the new enhanced senses. I run to the river, covering distance like a car, and covering 50 meters in 4 seconds. I drop my skateboard and bag, and strip, so I don't get my clothes and shoes and socks wet, and slide in. I am still in the shallow water, but I sit down on the river bank, and pull my hair out of its hair tie. I ruffle it, so that it comes untangled. The water comes just over my over my ribs, and I want to go in further, but I take a look at my reflection. I blink twice, then rub my eyes, thinking they are playing tricks on my, but no, it is true. I have ears! And not just any ears, but big, white, fluffy, wolf ears! And my human ears have vanished! My brain registers, that, while I was changing, I had a tail! I freak out. Someone must be playing a sick joke.

I reach up and try to take these fake ears off, and when I do, a sharp pain tears across my scalp. Both my hands are up, feeling up and down these things, looking for a way to take them off. My one finger lightly brushes a stray hair, and I am off in a ticklish fit. This is when I know that the shit has hit the fan, because I could feel my hands running across these fucking ears! "AAAAHHHHHHHH!" I shout at the top of my lungs, too shocked to say anything else. I feel like I am going to hyperventilate soon, when that chocolaty vanilla smell, wafts past.

I scramble out of the river, and grab my stuff. I decide that it is a great opportunity for me to go for a swim, so I stuff all my belongings into a bag, and jog into the water. I am half way across the river, when I hear the panting breathes of something. I don't know what it is, but I really don't wanna find out, because fuck, is it moving fast! I really don't wanna be here when that thing gets here, because boy does it sound made, crashing through everything like that. I am about to turn and continue wading the rest of the way, when my eyes catch a flash of blue. A dark midnight blue. I now need to get out of here, so I run the rest of the way, and when I am almost out, I hear a wolf whistle behind me. A very low whistle. My face is bright red, when I realise, that there is a person behind me. And more so a guy. And I am in my birthday suit.

I am mortally embarrassed, and sprint out of there. Cursing myself for being so stupid! And for shouting like that! I take off into the forest, not far from the river bank, and chant _'Don't stop, don't stop'_ over and over in my head. The bastard behind my bursts out laughing, and I feel even more embarrassed if it is fuck possible, when he suddenly stops and shouts "Shit! Oi, get back here!" and starts running after me again. I shout back "Fuck no!" and carry on running. I expect to hear a splash, but it never comes. I start to hope for the best, and think _'Hey maybe he can't swim?'_ when all hopes are dashed when I hear a thud behind me. "Oi, Ahomine! Wait up you bastard!" I hear someone shout to my left. The person sounds royally pissed off. He is also panting, but I can tell he has lots of energy.

I feel like my heart is about to crush my ribs, it is beating so hard. I feel trapped. Cornered. So I veer off to the right, and at the speed I am going, the trees are a blur, and I have to rely on instincts to make sure I don't become mince meat on the side of a tree. "Hurry up, Bakagami!" I hear the first guy, obviously this Ahomine, to my right, and only slightly behind. _'If I can't outrun them, I need to outsmart them!'_ and so, as I pass a tree, I slam on brakes, and grab hold of it so I spin around it. I hear two whooshes go past me, seconds later, and know they have past me. I scramble into my clothes, then my shoes and socks. Just in time too, because I hear Ahomine shout "Baka! Where the hell did she go?". I whisper "Shit!".


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own KNB. Wish I did though.

* * *

The world went silent for what seemed like forever. I know they heard me, and all I can think is _'Shit! Don't come near me you crazy bastards! It was a mistake! The wind playing tricks!'_ then, after seconds of silence, _'Maybe they never heard me!'._ I come alive, when I see red to my right, and set off sprinting, when I hit a wall. Or I thought it was I wall, but then my brain realised that it is fact not a wall, but a person, and that person is currently wrapping their arms around my. All I can see is shirt, so I peek up and see the blue haired man. My heart is in my throat, and I do the only logical thing to do in my position. I scream bloody murder, and try with all my might to get free. Which works oh so wonderfully for me, because he just tightens his grip, and I feel like my ribs are going to snap in half.

I whimper, for two reasons 1) it is fucking sore, and 2) I am terrified, cause I mean, this is a very suspicious situation, (if you get what I mean) I mean, they could do anything to me. He guy holding my asks "Oi, Pipsqueak, are you going to struggle again?" I weigh my options, I either tell the truth, which will probable go something like _"No way in fucking hell, motherfucker! And don't call me a pipsqueak, you bastard!"_ or I could lie and say something along the lines of _"Please mister don't hurt me! And please don't call my pipsqueak."_. To save myself from both, I just nod, which feels really awkward because, my entire face is rubbing against his chest, and although he has the body of a god, it is still very awkward.

He releases me slightly, and looks me over, lingering on my boobs, which I promptly cover up by crossing my arms over them. He smirks at me, and says, "Aren't you quite big?", while I catch the sight of two long sharply pointed canines, and growl. I had never really found vampires very appealing, but I have never hated them, I still don't, except for this one. "What do you think you are doing, letting her go, stupid?" the other one says, making to grab me. I have now had enough of people trying to grab me, so as his arms go around me, I grab one, and bite down as hard as I can. As he recoils, I take off, and the blue haired one swears, "Oi, get back here!" I just run. I don't even bother replying, knowing I am wasting time, and breath. Not realizing, I had left my board behind.

* * *

I have been playing a game of catch with the blue head and the red head, for 5 days. During that time, I have figured out a lot of things, like to trust my nose more than my brain, and my two chasers' names, Kagami and Aomine. They have not been the most considerate or smartest of chasers, I have seen, waltzing in when I have finally made dinner or breakfast, or at the most inconvenient times, like when I take quick dip, but at least Kagami has the decency to cover his eyes, and lets me put on some clothes. Aomine? Not a chance. When he catches me at those annoying and inconvenient times, he stares wholeheartedly at me, more specifically my boobs, and then goes diving in to catch me. And for that he almost lost a finger, if I do say so myself.

I now find myself in a cave, behind a waterfall, that I vaguely saw behind the water. It is a long cave, and at the very back, it has another waterfall, and a pond like thing, that leads to the river again, much to my relief. I gave up on keeping my clothes clean, after two days, having to wade through a river, and then finding out, I could have just jumped over it, part of my superpower deal, so now my clothes are quite smelly, and dirty, and are full of holes, which I am so disappointed about, as they were nice. I haul out my bag, and pull out the rabbit I had caught early. It was dead, with it's neck snapped, not by me, but by the Aomine. He had killed it, and I decided to do some poaching, tehe, so I lured Tweedledee (Kagami) away, then Tweedledum (Aomine) , then promptly snatched the rabbit away, after it was cleaned, and ready to be cooked.

I grab my lighter out my pocket, and set the meat alight, for a couple of seconds, then blow the fire out as quick as possible. I peel off the charred bits, and take my first bite, the first I have eaten is a day. It feels like a party going on in my stomach, and I am enjoying it. I savor each and every bite, until there is no more left. I decide, that this is where I will sleep tonight, so I curl up on my side, and let exhaustion take me, not aware of the midnight blue, and fiery red eyes, staring at me.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger... Mwahahaha. Please tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : Hey people, just so you know, I will not be updating as often as I have exams. NOOOO! But anyway. Here you go.

I don't own KNB, sadly but whatever.

* * *

Chapter 4

I wake up to the smell of wet copper and cooking meat. I slowly open my bleary eyes, and reach up to rub the sleep from them, when an obnoxious laugh makes me freeze. The echo bounces around me, and in my skull. The smell making me light headed because it is so very sweet. I feel like vomiting, it is so sweet. I also feel like I am about to die right here right now if I don't get my ass into gear, and get the fuck out of here.

I slowly open my eyes, to see material in front of my eyes. I jerk my head back, not expecting something to be right in front of me. Everything goes silent. Deadly silent. I dare not breathe, not wanting to seem awake. Silence passes for a few minutes, before I hear a not so quiet whisper of "Oi, Bakagami, do you think she's up?". It was replied in the same manner with, "I don't Ahomine, if you want to know, go find out for yourself."

I hear shuffling, then the sound of sure steady footsteps. I pretend to sleep, which I am pretty good at, so I relax everything, from my muscles, to my breathing, so I am completely relaxed. I hear what sounds like a flap being opened, and my heart feels like it is about to pop. I will myself to calm don't not wanting to know what will happen to me if I am caught awake.

I have obviously failed miserably, because he says, "I know you're up." I still play dead, hoping he is lying. He isn't, and walks up to me. From what I hear, he crouches down next to me, and I hate him for what he does next. He pokes my sides. My sides are very sensitive, so as he touches me, I burst out giggling. I try not to, but it just happens.

He semi-laughs, and I feel like I have just signed my own death warrant. "So you're ticklish huh?" he asks, and I cringe. He pokes me again, as if testing it would still work. I assure you it did. He tries it a third time, but I have had enough, so I kick him. Hard. In his Crown Jewels. He groans, and I give myself a satisfied smirk. He pokes me one more time, but this time he is smart, and moves out of my kicking range, though I do try.

He grabs the leg that is trying to kick him, and pulls me out of what turns out to be a tent. I growl, warning him to let the fuck go, and thrash my feet, trying to loosen his grip on me. It works, but only temporarily, when, in my mad scramble to get away, I bump into Kagami, who had seen the commotion and decided to help.

"I know we don't like each other very much, but if you could do us a favour, and come with us quietly, we would be very grateful." Kagami said. "Hell no, you motherfucker!" I answer. Or attempt to, but a cloth with a funny smell is put in front of my nose and mouth. I get the feeling it is chloroform, (don't blame me for reading too many books!) and bite down on the hand holding the cloth as hard as I can. I know the hand belongs to Aomine, and that made me bite harder. Pay back!

He lets go of me, and I stomp down on Kagami's foot, getting them both to release me. I start running, but I feel so tired. _Damn, I must have inhaled some of that stuff._ I run for as long as my legs will carry me, when I start stumbling, and tripping. I push on for as long as I can, but then I face plant. My consciousness starts slipping away, when I realize that this is an unfamiliar area.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peoples of the world, just so you all know, I am not a religious writer, so I write when inspiration hits me. Sorry. But I hope you are enjoying the story, from what little there is, anyway, how is the story going?** **Btw I am going to start describing characters now.**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own KNB**

* * *

Chapter 5

Have you ever had that feeling, when you feel so tired, it feels like you have weights tied to your entire body? Well, join the club, because that is how I have felt for the last 24 hours. How can I tell? One of the dumbasses have a watch with them, and wanting to irritate them as much as possible, roughly every 2 minutes, I ask "How long have I been with you 2 morons?" and it is always answered with a "_ minutes/hours. Now shut the hell up!"

During those 24 hours, I have learned even more about these two. They can't stand each other, like at all, which I find hilarious, because they are so similar, but when I pointed it out to them, it was like I had grown 2 heads and was talking dirty about their mother. Honestly. The only upside to being slung over Kagami's shoulder, is that I can laugh my ass off when they really get into their fights get really bad, I am dropped like a sack of potatoes, and they are so into their talking/screaming match, that I can literally just walk away, and they only realise I am gone after they finish. It has happened so many times, but they have always caught me in the end. Which is quite sad, but there is another thing I have learned. They are some of the strongest vampires in existence. So I don't think I did so bad.

Anyway, we have been on this trek to nowhere for 3 days. The first indicating that I had, was that the trees suddenly disappeared, and so when I looked around Kagami's shoulder, I saw we have reached somewhere. That somewhere looks like a garden, and I can even see a full blown castle from here. As we walk through the garden, I see a rainbow of flowers, from the reddest red, to the clearest sky blue, to even green flowers for goodness sake! But one thing I can't deny is that is garden is absolutely beautiful, like one of those gardens you see in fairy tales, which is ironic, because I feel like I am in a fairy tale.

Closest to the castle, are the reddest flowers that I have every seen in my life in a perfectly rectangular shape, behind those, are some red tulips and poppies that look like there has been some effort to keep it straight, following those, are some purple flowers, that look like a cushion. I see forget-me-nots, behind the purple, which are closely followed by some dark blue flowers, that almost draw attention away from the forget-me-nots. Next are some of those green flowers that shocked me. Lastly, there are yellow flowers, that look almost golden.

When we pass some forget-me-nots, there is a splotch of gold streaking towards us from the castle. As it gets nearer, I vaguely make out a human shaped figure, which shouts out "Aominecchi! Kagamicchi!". They both look like they are about to pop a vein, Kagami replies in the same manner with, "Oi, Kise! I told you not to call me that!" while Aomine mutters something to the affect of "Oi,Oi, bastard, how many times have I told you to stop calling me that." I snort. I have found their new nicknames. And to make matters even worse, the thing slams on brakes, but not fast enough, so it bowls into Aomine, sending them both down. This is the cherry on top of the cake for me, and I laugh like a mad man.

The gold figure and Aomine are a tangle of limbs everywhere. At seeing this, I realise that I am not the only one gasping for breathe but Kagami is as well. I look at him, and he looks at me. We make eye contact, and the scene replays over and over again, and this has us going again, with us struggling to stop, even after they both stand up. After about a minute, I wipe away the tears, and get my first good look at the new comer I think is called Kise.

He is a damn hot pretty boy, I must admit, and seemed to radiate the colour gold. His gold eyes captivating me. He had pale skin, but not a sickly or milky pale, but a cream colour, that goes with the gold of his eyes and hair. The first thing that comes to mind it the typical guy who has it all, then my eyes fall on his piercing. It is a simple silver hoop, in his earlobe, but it makes that previous thought a misconception. He still reminds me of a puppy though, with his very... emotional personality? No more dramatic. He is quite tall, but then almost everyone is tall to me, and is quite muscular, but not as much as Aomine or Kagami in both regards.

After Aomine has finished yelling at everyone, Kise for running into him, and us for laughing at him, Kise takes note of me. Well my ass and legs, because I am still slung of Kagami's shoulder, and during Aomine's rant, I stopped listening, and swung my head around to look at the flowers again. They really are pretty flowers.

I see gold in the corner of my eye, and see that Kise has circled around Kagami, with his head tilted to the side, and is now standing in front of me, with a look of curiosity. It is then wiped away in seconds, and in replaced by a cool smile. "Hello there!" he says to me, bringing me back to reality. "Oh, Hi." I reply, now bored with the situation, and wanting to get back to admiring the flowers. "I'm Kise Ryouta, what's your name?" he asks me, making me feel like he's talking to a wild animal, and is frightened to scare it off. "Jay Kellin." I reply, mildly surprised at his name, because I strangely know that his last name is Kise. Oh well.

The hair on the back of my neck raises, and I have the strangest feeling that someone is watching me. No. Not just one person. More. I look back at the castle, but it is still 400 meters away (that is about 473 yards), and I can barely see a person behind a window. The curtains are quickly drawn shut, but not before I catch the sight of green.

* * *

 **Hey people, I am trying for a new way of writing, so I would really appreciate it if you guys gave me feed back by review, pm whatever.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey peoples, I have no idea what to write here write now, so ya. What is going on in your lives? I am so sorry about the late update, but in South Africa we have such a thing as load shedding, and our power was cut off for 2 days, then my wifi wouldn't work. [-_-|||] but what ever. If you have something you wanna say just pm or review.**

 **Disclaimer: In earlier chapters.**

Chapter 6

As we walk back to the castle, I still can't get rid of the feeling of being watched. It makes my hair stand on end, and gives me a chill down my spine. I wriggle around, and try to get rid of this feeling, but it refuses to go away. "Oh, Jaycchi, your ears and nose are twitching so adorably, suu! Just like a little rabbit!" Kise interrupts my little paranoid secession. My ears flatten as I growl at him and I cross my arms. I forgot about it really quickly though, still feeling paranoid, and still feeling like I am being watched. I don't like it! I wriggle around again, trying to get rid of this fucking feeling. "If you don't stop wriggling around on my shoulder, you will fall, and I will fucking laugh at you." says Kagami, adjusting me on his shoulder.

I sigh, giving up to this feeling, and just try relaxing, with the occasional shiver down my spine. The tranquility is nice. "Jaycchi, look! Midorimacchi is coming down to meet us! He's a real tsundere, and believes in horoscopes and weird stuff like that!-" I spoke too soon. I block out what Kise says, and look at the person coming from the castle. He has grass green hair, with eyes that match his hair. He wore thick glasses, that he pushed up every so often with his left hand that was taped.

I gaze over him, then return to gazing at the flowers, but feel two holes being burned into me. I look around again, and see that the green top is staring at me, and when he sees that I have caught him staring, he promptly goes bright red and pushes his glasses up to hide his face. He looks like a carrot, with his clothing orange and all. I feel my lips turn up in a smile, and my body starts to shake, I am laughing so hard. I feel tears build up, and they start streaming down my face. I have to bite my lip in order to not laugh out loud at Carrot-man. Aomine must have seen my tears and assumed I was scared, and said to the Carrot-man, "Oi, look what you did now, you bastard, you made her cry. Not that I blame her, after having to see your carrot face!", and this is when, ladies and gentlemen, I reach the point-of-no-return. I burst into laughter, and could not hold it in anymore, and for a good 2 minutes I laughed non-stop.

I am breathless, and my stomach hurts. "Shut up! I have not come here to lower my IQ by conversing with you. I am simply here to tell you that Akashi wants to see what you two idiots have brought home immediately." and with that, Midroima spins on his heel, and strides back to the castle, his orange clothing flapping in the wind. Aomine's eyes widen, "Run!" he shouts, and takes off in the direction of the castle, Kagami and I not far behind him, my hair tailing us.

We were inside in seconds, and racing up stairs that were absolutely magnificent, then standing in front of two doors that were like they were the doors to a throne room in the movies about the medieval times. Aomine pushes open the doors like they are as light as a feather, but when I look at the thickness, my eyes become as wide as plates, they are 30 cm thick! Walking inside, I still feel like I am in a fantasy book. There are paintings and tapestries on the wall, and a huge table in the middle of the room, a round table, with 6 wooden carved chairs that look expensive, and a throne like chair at the space furthest from the door. In that throne like chair, is a man.

The man in the chair stares at me, and I get sucked into his heterochromatic eyes, both slit, one red and the other gold. They remind me of a dragon's eyes. I tear me eyes away, realizing that I have been staring, then see that I have been put down. I look towards the door, which is still open, then make a break for it. I am narrowly out the door when a pale arm wraps around my midsection, pulling me to an abrupt stop. I look over my shoulder, then see the man with a red eye. I now see more about him except his eyes. His hair matches his red eye, and had a feline, almost feral look to his face.

I stare up at him and smile, saying something very awkward, but is the first thing out my mouth. "Hi.". He looks down at me very seriously, and I don't think he is going to respond when- "Hello." He responds politely, still staring at me, so intently, and I feel uncomfortable. "Do I have something on my face?" I ask, reaching my hand up rub my left cheek. "No. I was just admiring the fact that I have a snow wolf in my possession, the only one in existence, and I was deciding what to do with you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people, thanks again for reading my story. I am a terrible terrible person for making you wait so long. Gomen. I promise I have not abandoned the story! Anyway, how are you?**

* * *

 _*Previously*_

" _Hello." He responds politely, still staring at me, so intently, and I feel uncomfortable. "Do I have something on my face?" I ask, reaching my hand up rub my left cheek. "No. I was just admiring the fact that I have a snow wolf in my possession, the only one in existence, and I was deciding what to do with you."_

* * *

 _*Present*_

My face creases into a frown, as I process what he just said to me. "I don't belong belong you! I am a free person!" I say loudly outraged. I try wriggling out of his grasp, but his arm tightens around my stomach the more I struggle, and it gets to the point where I feel like my insides are going to become liquid. I settle down, and he whispers in my ear, "That may be where you come from, but here, your kind are trophy animals and slaves to those who capture them, having to do whatever their master tells them to do. That is the world you live in now, and will forever live in."

I feel like my bones have been replaced by jelly, and the only thing that is keeping my from falling over is the arms of the wretched being around my waist. "Because Daiki and Taiga have captured you, they can decide what to do with you, but you are also my possession, because they are my subordinates, and anything that belongs to them belongs to me. I will understand that, if they can decide between the two of them, they want keep you privately, they can." he pauses there, looks up and speaks up, "So have you come to your decision? Daiki? Taiga?"

Aomine and Kagami walk out from behind the door. "We have decided to keep her Akashi." Kagami says, with a sigh. "Baka, you don't have to help if you don't want to! I can take care of 'er all on my own!" retorted the stupid blue head. I roll my eyes, and smell a new person-well, vampire but that isn't the point! Get onto the point!- before I start to search for them.

After a few seconds of searching, I see another blue head, but he is very different from Aomine, where Aomine would be the night, this new person-vampire! Stupid me,-would be a clear summer's day, were Aomine would be the shadow, the new person would be the light( _A/N: See what I did there huh, a bit of reverseness(not a real word I know))_. The new person was shorter than Akashi, but still taller than me. He had sky blue hair and blank eyes to match his hair colour. His skin was like milk, pale and smooth. I said he reminded me of a light, but he seems to fade every now and then, which is strange.

"It takes both of you, and me helping you, to keep a plant alive. I doubt you are capable to keep a living breathing lycanthrope alive." The newcomer says bluntly, Scaring the shit out of Aomine and Kagami, while Akashi just looks on amused, like all this is some big comedy. Dumb and dumber are outraged at what his newcomer has said and starts shouting profanities about a guy named Tetsu or Kuroko, who I assume is the light blue haired man, and I can smell wood smoke coming off them. The smell of wood smoke reminds me of cold nights on the farm, and the bonfires we had there in the holidays, making s'mores. I'm now hungry. And, to attest to this point, my stomach rumbles, and breaks the tension in the room.

"Where's the food?" I ask, Akashi releases my waist, and walks -well, he's more of a strutter- off in a random direction. I start wandering around for a while, with Aomine, Kagami and Kuroko trailing behind me, when the heavenly smell of melting chocolate wafts up a set of stairs the are like a grand staircase, carved of wood, and a carpet cushioning my footsteps. The smell starts dissipating, so I rushed down the stairs to find that amazing smell! The smell gets stronger the further I go, and as I turn a corner, I see a purple haired giant, with a bundle of sweets in his hands.

I stare at the monster of a man, then sprint off after him. Only to trip on my own feet, and go skidding past him on the carpet. My eyes tear up at the carpet burn I know have all down my arms and legs where my clothing doesn't cover. I can't move the pain is so bad, and when I try, small sobs sneak out of my mouth. During me painfest, the purple haired monster watches with bored eyes when finally he says, "Why are you lying on the ground Wolf-chin?" sucking on a lollipop. I don't really hear him, I am too focused on the intense, agonizing pain I feel. The purple haired giant kicks my arm lightly, so as not to topple his tower of sweets, and right on the side of some carpet burn.

To say you heard me a hundred miles away would be an understatement. I scream bloody murder as loud as my lungs and voice box will let me, startling the giant so much, he drops a couple of sweets, and Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee come flying down the staircase with the Invisible Man running down after them, huffing and puffing. Aomine and Kagami see me on the floor and sprint to me, touching my arm and asking, or so I think because they are speaking at the same time, if I am alright. Kuroko comes up to me after catching his breathe, and says to them, "Let's take her to Midorima get the lycanthrope treated for carpet burns." he then proceeds to take a lollipop from the giants pile of sweets and, once I am in Aomine's arms after a painful journey up, he sticks it in my mouth. And so off we went to Midorima.

* * *

 **I know I am a really shitty person for making you wait SO LONG for chapt 7, but here it is, I hope you guys enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We walk up numoruos stairs to get to one of the turrets of the castle. The smell of antiseptic and bleach is thick in the air and almost chokes me. I keep sucking on the lollipop, and snuggle my head into the crook of Aomine's shoulder, trying to block my nose from the smell while not moving too much because of my carpet burn. I didn't see the look from Kuroko or the smirk from Kagami, or the way the Aomine's tips of Aomine's ears turned slightly red, accomponied by him natural scowl.

he suddenly stops walking, and when I look up to see what's happening, I see a wooden door with all the constellations on it. It is beautiful really, and as I reach out to touch it, they violently swing open, and facing us is Carrot-man himself. He stares at us in disdain. "First day in ownership of the lycanthrope, and already she is having to come to the sick ward. I knew you two imbeciles would be inadequate to look after her." He crosses him arms then looks at Kuroko down his nose, "I hope you will take responsibility for them, and assist them in this endeavor of theirs and so we don't end up with a dead lycanthrope on our hands. God only knows what the people will think, especially since it is a snow wolf." He turns around with a swish and his cloak billowing, going to fetch his tools. "Put her on the examining table, I need to assess the extent of her injuries."

Aomine walks me over to the table, and lays me down on it. Sorta. He then takes a step back with Carrot-man swishing past him, and takes Aomine's place. He checks my heart beat and temperature, then moves on to my injuries. He pokes and prods, and when he gets too close to the carpet burns, I growl at him. Growl for God's sake. He stops and look at me deadpan as if asking very sassily if he should stop and leave leave me in my agony of if to continue. I look away sheepishly and mumble for him to carry on. He nods decisively and carries on. Two minutes later, he pulls out a tub of brownish green paste, and nodded to Kagami and Aomine. They walked up with grim faces, and Aomine grabbed my hands while Kagami grabbed my feet. Carrot-man looks at me and says "I apologize, but this will hurt greatly.", well at least he doesn't lie that I will only feel a pinch. He dips his fingers into the paste and smears it on a small patch of my skin.

Pain. That is all that I know. I scream for all I am worth, with tears streaming down my face. My back arches off the table, and I strain against Aomine and Kagami, who are struggling to keep me still. Midorima rushes to cover every scrape, and eventually Kuroko comes to help him, which means that this whole process can go faster. After what seems like an eternity, black starts to creep into my blurred visions and-

* * *

The pain comes back first. It is the feeling of a dead leg that is getting feeling back, the agony as you take the first couple steps. That's what I felt now, all over my body. Lovely. I feel a pressure on my head, that periodically comes and goes, it feels like someone is stroking my hair. I open my eyes, and light stabs into them, but not before I see snatches of dark blue. I groan and close my eyes, seeing red behind my eyelids, and little shapes dancing in my eyes. I feel exhausted, not really knowing why, but the rythmic stroking, gently lulling me back to sleep, into the land of dreams.

* * *

 **Hey people, sorry it took forever to write this chapter, I feel really bad. If you like it please send me a review or even a private message. I would love to hear what you think. Even if it is criticism.**


End file.
